Cold December Night
by draguar
Summary: Un calendrier de l'Avent version Clexa en attendant Noël. Un oneshot/drabble par jour jusqu'au 25 décembre
1. Hot water

Décembre était là et Noël arrivait, Lexa pouvait le sentir dans ce frisson délicieux qui s'était glissé le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Dehors, aucune neige en vue, mais les températures avaient considérablement chuté ces derniers jours. Un vent léger agitait les branches des arbres de la grande avenue qu'elle remontait, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Elles étaient désormais vêtues de lumières étincelantes. Elle aimait ce mois si particulier où tout pouvait prendre une tournure magique. La ville s'illuminait et les couleurs semblaient omniprésentes dans le paysage. C'était comme voir une meilleure version de la vie, une version idyllique.

Et puis, un coup de vent plus fort et plus froid venait et toute positivité disparaissait. Une bourrasque glaciale agrémentée de cette horrible petite pluie qui s'insinuait partout poussa une Lexa plus grognon désormais à courir dans les rues pour revenir plus vite à son appartement. Il n'était plus question de prendre son temps en s'émerveillant maintenant. Même la magie des fêtes approchantes avait sa limite.

Quand elle parvint finalement à la maison, elle fut surprise de trouver les lampes allumées. Généralement, elle était la première à rentrer et la chaleur qui émanait déjà du couloir lui arracha un sourire, avant qu'un tremblement la rattrape. Une chose à la fois. D'abord, elle avait besoin de se réchauffer en prenant une douche comme elle l'avait rêvé durant les trois cent derniers mètres et les cinq volées d'escaliers. Plutôt que de s'avancer pour aller saluer sa petite amie, elle choisit donc de se débarrasser de ses couches de vêtements mouillés en progressant rapidement vers la salle de bain. Elle poussait la porte, bataillant avec son pull, quand elle se rendit compte que la pièce était déjà occupée. Elle ne l'avait pas vu car sa tête était coincée dans son col roulé, mais elle le comprit en entendant le rire de Clarke. Elle se dandina fort peu gracieusement en tirant sur le pull pendant quelques instants avant qu'il n'atterrisse en une boule humide sur le sol. Maintenant délivrée, elle pu constater que, oui, Clarke était bien là. Elle occupait même la baignoire. La baignoire qu'elle convoitait.

« Ah non ! »

L'eau fumait et les gros paquets de bulles étaient des signes assez clairs : elle n'était pas dedans depuis longtemps.

« Non, non, non. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu me piques ma baignoire. »

« Notre baignoire. »

« Oui, mais j'en rêvais depuis trop longtemps. »

« Moi aussi. »

En tirant son jean, Lexa se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de geindre. Elle pleurnichait littéralement en fixant la blonde qui lui offrit un regard désintéressé, pas décidée à céder le terrain. Le reste de ses vêtements vola sur le carrelage et elle s'empressa de rentrer dans le bain, se recroquevillant sur le côté pour éviter de s'appuyer contre le robinet. La position était particulièrement inconfortable, mais elle poussa un soupir d'aise. Clarke, elle, râla parce que l'eau avait joyeusement débordée. Ignorant ses grommellements, elle fixa la couleur du bain d'un air suspicieux.

« On dirait du pétrole. »

« Alors ça, c'est fort ! Tu squattes et en plus tu te plains. »

Bras croisés sur la poitrine, lèvre inférieure pincée entre les dents et regard fuyant, rien ne manquait : Clarke faisait la gueule. Habituée à tout ça, Lexa ne s'intéressa pas plus à son attitude et étendit l'une des ses jambes pour tenter de trouver sa place. Dans la manœuvre, elle bouscula un peu la blonde qui la maudissait dans sa barbe sans pour autant lui offrir une réaction directe. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle cale son pied contre son ventre ce qui la poussa à se tortiller un peu.

« Vire ton pied de là, tu appuies sur ma vessie. »

« Y a pas de place et j'ai froid avec les genoux qui dépassent. »

« Tu n'avais qu'à avoir les jambes moins longues. »

« Tout le monde ne peut pas frôler à peine le mètre soixante-cinq. »

« Inutile d'être désagréable. »

« Tu as commencé, je te signale. »

« Parce que tu squattes ma baignoire. »

« Pas le choix, tu étais dedans. Et je croyais que c'était notre baignoire. »

« Tu m'énerves ! »

Brusquement, Clarke agrippa les deux côtés du bain et se redressa, déclenchant un véritable raz-de-marée. Lexa en profita pour occuper pleinement l'espace, satisfaite d'avoir gagné, mais elle se rendit rapidement compte que la bataille n'était pas finie. Sans plus de cérémonie, la blonde tourna et s'installa sur ses jambes, le dos appuyé contre elle de telle façon que Lexa n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser aller en arrière contre le robinet. Cette saleté lui creusait les reins, mais elle n'eut même pas l'occasion de s'en plaindre.

« Maintenant chut. Je me détends et je ne veux ni t'entendre parler, ni te sentir penser. »

D'autorité, Clarke attrapa les bras de sa petite amie et les drapa autour de sa taille avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant. Elle était enfin satisfaite contrairement à Lexa qui prit son mal en patience et tenta de se rappeler l'Esprit de Décembre. Il fallait être positif, n'est-ce pas ?


	2. Lost in the Woods

Octavia n'était qu'une garce avec des idées stupides. Quelle idée de partir camper alors que l'hiver approchait ? Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour suivre un mec, bien sûr ! Clarke Griffin, dix-neuf ans et probablement bientôt morte, était furieuse et en mauvaise posture. Il ne devait pas faire plus de deux degrés, tout ce qui se trouvait hors de sa parka semblait fait de glace et son téléphone n'avait plus de batterie. Pour le dernier point, rien d'étonnant, il était déjà presque à sec lors de son arrivée dans l'après-midi parce qu'elle avait joué à des jeux stupides pendant tout le trajet en feignant d'écouter les délires d'Octavia sur le fameux Lincoln, celui-là même pour qui son amie voulait aller planter une tente au milieu des bois. Car bien sûr, elle était au milieu des bois. Il faisait nuit aussi, c'était important à signaler car tous les éléments pour mettre au point un film d'horreur étaient rassemblés. En plus, elle était blonde et les blondes avaient la fâcheuse manie d'être les premières à être découpées dans ce type de films. Octavia, par contre, avait tout de l'héroïne qui survivrait. Encore une bonne raison de la détester. Si jamais elle s'en sortait, elle la massacrerait, Clarke s'en fit la promesse. Mais encore fallait-il qu'elle s'en sorte et, ça, ce n'était pas gagné.

Après encore quelques minutes de marche et de fomentation du meurtre de sa meilleure amie, la jeune fille s'arrêta pour faire le point. C'était en fait une excuse, elle était épuisée. Elle n'était pas la plus sportive du groupe – loin de là – et cette marche nocturne mettait le feu à ses poumons. Si elle ne mourrait ni assassinée, ni de froid, ce serait ses difficultés respiratoires qui la tueraient. Au choix, elle préférait ça plutôt que de perdre son corps par petits bouts. Ce serait sûrement plus rapide et moins douloureux.

 _Concentre toi, Clarke. Tu es censée faire le point. Octavia ne peut pas être si loin. Je marche depuis quoi ? Une heure ? Non, sûrement trente minutes. Les conditions rendent tout plus difficiles alors j'ai l'impression de prendre deux fois plus de temps. C'est logique. En une demi-heure, elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin. Surtout qu'elle doit me chercher. Et si elle ne s'était rendue compte qu'elle m'avait perdue ? Et si elle était trop obnubilée par son Lincoln et qu'elle parlait dans le vide comme elle le faisait dans la voiture ? Non, quand même pas. Elle m'aime. Elle doit savoir que je ne suis pas là. Mais pourquoi elle n'a pas essayé de m'appeler ? Ça sent le feu. C'est bizarre, on est au milieu de nulle part. Peut-être que je suis proche du campement des garçons ? Je ne les connais pas, mais ils m'accueilleront sûrement si je leur dit que je suis perdue. En plus, je suis l'amie d'Octavia et Lincoln adore Octavia. Ça crève les yeux. Bon en route !_

Rassemblant son courage, Clarke reprit sa marche. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment elle allait trouver le campement, mais au moins elle avait un but plus clair désormais. Trouver un feu devait être plus facile que trouver Octavia non ? Le nez en l'air, elle tenta de comprendre d'où l'odeur venait. Ensuite, elle scruta l'obscurité à la recherche d'une colonne de fumée.

 _Rien. Peut-être que c'est juste mon imagination ? Oh mon dieu, je suis en train de devenir folle. Encore une heure et on va me retrouver en train de manger ma main. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Stop à la parano._

La gifle qu'elle s'infligea pour reprendre son calme claqua fort dans le silence nocturne et son juron plus encore.

« BORDEL, CA FAIT UN MAL DE CHIEN ! »

Le froid avait comme amplifié la douloure et en plus de secouer sa main brûlante, elle tenait son visage meurtri avec l'autre. Et naturellement, comme si elle ne pouvait pas juste être ridicule avec elle-même, il fallut que ce soit le moment que choisit quelqu'un pour la balayer du rayon de sa torche. Clarke s'arrêta net, mi-terrorisée, mi-agacée par cette lumière qui lui agressait les yeux, et couina. Elle avait été plus que surprise. Elle n'avait pas entendu la venue de quelqu'un et le fait d'être de l'autre côté de la lampe l'empêchait de se faire une idée sur qui la tenait. Une part d'elle espérait qu'il s'agisse d'Octavia ou d'un des garçons, mais son esprit penchait plus pour un dangereux maniaque qui allait lui faire dieu seul savait quoi dans cette forêt. Bien des choses venaient s'ajouter à sa liste de morts probables et elle était tellement prise par ses pensées délirantes qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que le porteur de la torche s'approchait. Elle ne le comprit que lorsque le faisceau éclaira le sol.

« Tout va bien ? Est-ce que vous êtes blessée ? »

Le fait d'entendre une voix féminine la surprit, mais la rassura aussi. C'était complètement stupide et sexiste en soi. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait une femme en face d'elle qu'elle n'allait pas lui faire la même chose qu'un homme.

 _Mais pourquoi j'ai pensé ça moi ? Stupide cerveau, tu ne peux pas arrêter de me faire paniquer pour rien ?!_

Son silence poussa l'autre fille à s'approcher un peu plus. Instinctivement, Clarke recula d'un pas.

« Mademoiselle ? »

« Clarke. »

 _Mais pourquoi je viens de lui dire comment je m'appelais ? Stupide Clarke !_

Même l'autre fille ne semblait pas comprendre au vu de son froncement de sourcils. Maintenant qu'elle la voyait de plus près, la blonde pouvait se rendre compte que celle qui lui faisait face était plutôt jolie. Et jeune. Elle devait avoir son âge et n'avait vraiment rien d'une tueuse. Mais on ne jugeait pas sur l'apparence, sa mère le lui avait appris, et cette leçon semblait d'autant plus logique lorsqu'on l'appliquait à une possible serial-killeuse. Serial-killeuse qui était désormais étrangement silencieuse. Après un moment beaucoup trop long où elles se fixèrent, en proie au doute, la brune reprit.

« Mademoiselle Clarke... »

« Clarke tout court. »

Cette discussion n'avait vraiment aucun sens. Cette fois, l'autre fille réagit directement néanmoins.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais répondre à la première question ? Attends, Clarke comme prénom ? C'est plutôt étrange. »

« Je sais, mais c'est mon prénom. On peut passer à autre chose ? »

« J'essaye, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. »

« Ne sois pas désagréable. »

« Je commence à comprendre le point de vue d'Anya... »

L'autre avait marmonné entre ses dents, mais Clarke avait les oreilles fines.

« Qui est Anya ? »

« C'est sans importance. »

« Laisse-moi deviner. Elle a un préjugé sur les blondes ? Je t'énerve, alors tu te dis qu'elle n'a pas tort ? »

« Elle est blonde. »

L'inconnue se pinça l'arrête du nez en poussant un lourd soupir.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir au sujet principal ? »

« Mais quel sujet ?! »

Clarke avait explosé. Tout ce stress, puis maintenant cette discussion sans queue, ni tête, c'était trop pour elle. La fille la fixa avec des yeux de poisson mort avant de prendre une expression plus neutre. Son agacement était malgré tout palpable et s'entendait dans sa voix.

« Depuis tout à l'heure, je te demande si tu es blessée, mais tu ne daignes pas répondre. »

« Oh. Non. Tout va bien. »

« Ok. Elle se fiche de moi. Ça valait bien la peine que je quitte mon feu. »

En la voyant se parler à elle-même en faisant de grands gestes, Clarke pensa qu'elle ne devait pas être la seule à avoir perdu la tête. Peut-être que dans d'autres circonstances elle serait partie, mais la mention du feu lui semblait terriblement attirante. Elle rêvait de chaleur. Et puis, Octavia la trouverait peut-être plus facilement grâce à ça.

 _Sauf qu'elle s'en va. Hé, mais pourquoi elle se casse ?!_

La brune l'avait plantée là. Littéralement. Elle partait et s'il n'y avait pas eu la lampe de poche, Clarke n'aurait même pas été capable de la suivre car elle ne voyait pas à deux mètres et que cette nana était un véritable ninja qui marchait sans faire de bruit. Clarke de son côté n'avait pas le pied si léger et faisait autant de boucan qu'un sanglier. Impossible donc que l'inconnue ne l'ait pas entendue, pourtant elle ne s'intéressa pas à sa présence et ne prit même pas la peine de ralentir l'allure. L'odeur de feu se rapprochait et bientôt Clarke pu contempler sa douce lumière orangée. Quand elle pénétra dans la petite clairière, l'autre fille était déjà assise sur une souche, les mains tendues vers les flammes pour se réchauffer. Il n'y avait ni tente, ni paillasse dans les parages. Ni même un sac. A vrai dire, à part la lampe de poche posée à côté d'elle, la brune ne semblait rien posséder d'autre.

« Un peu spartiate ton campement. »

Clarke ne reçu aucune réponse. La fille leva juste la tête vers elle et la fusilla des yeux.

 _Attends un peu... Pas d'équipement, juste un feu, de mauvaise humeur ? Non !_

« Tu serais pas un peu perdue, par hasard ? »

Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Clarke s'assit à même le sol devant le feu et profita avec bonheur de la chaleur. C'était un peu culotté de sa part puisqu'elle était tout aussi perdue, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire un commentaire. A nouveau, il n'y eut aucune réponse, mais les yeux de la fille restèrent obstinément tournés vers le brasier.

 _C'est pas toi qui aurait pu démarrer un feu comme ça. Si elle est perdue, elle a plus de chance de survie que moi. Mais si je reste avec elle, peut-être que ça s'appliquera aussi à moi ? A deux, on sera plus à même de s'en sortir._

« Boude pas, c'était juste pour rire. Je suis aussi perdue que toi et en fait ça me rassure. J'ai cru que tu étais une sorte de tueuse. J'ai eu pas mal de temps pour gamberger pendant que je marchais. »

« Et ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit qu'un tueur pouvait aussi se perdre ? Et qu'accessoirement, je pourrais développer des pulsions de meurtre à cause de toi. »

« Je sais, mes amis pensent que je suis insupportable parfois. »

« Juste parfois ? »

L'inconnue grogna un rire moqueur qui se transforma en grognement de douleur quand une branche lui heurta la tête.

« Ouille. Sérieusement ?! »

« Tu n'avais qu'à être moins désagréable. »

« Je devrais t'éjecter de mon feu. »

« Essaye pour voir. »

Le défi dans sa voix était clair et le regard que lui lança la brune lui fit penser durant un instant qu'elle allait y répondre. Seulement, elle baissa finalement la tête et passa la main sur son front, à l'endroit même où la branche avait frappé. Quand ses doigts furent à nouveau éclairés par le feu, un peu de sang luisait dessus, mais elle ne sembla pas y prêter plus attention que ça. Clarke par ailleurs se dégonfla et approcha un peu.

« Pardon, je me suis comportée comme une garce. Mais toi aussi. D'ailleurs, tu as un nom autre que garce ? »

« Lexa. »

« Ok, Lexa. Je peux jeter un œil à ton front ? »

Cette question reçut en réponse un regard suspicieux, mais Lexa finit par hocher la tête. Clarke continua donc à se déplacer et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Elle attrapa sa tête pour la pencher et observa minutieusement son œuvre. La peau avait été déchirée par le bois, mais ce n'était rien de grave. D'ailleurs, ça ne saignait presque plus. Malgré tout, la blonde sortit un mouchoir de la poche de sa veste et le passa doucement sur la blessure pour chasser la saleté. Tout le sang était essuyé quand elle se rendit compte que Lexa ne lui était en fait pas inconnue.

« Attends, Lexa comme Lexa Woods qui traîne toujours avec Lincoln ? »

« Euh oui. »

« Oh ben ça. »

« Quoi ? Comment est-ce que tu me connais ? »

« Ma meilleure amie, Octavia, m'a traînée ici en espérant croiser Lincoln et lui montrer qu'ils avaient des passe-temps en commun. Et elle m'a parlé de toi pendant le trajet. Enfin, un tout petit peu. Elle a surtout parlé de Lincoln. »

« La Octavia Blake sur laquelle Lincoln bave depuis deux mois ? »

« Celle-là même. »

« C'est creepy, mais mignon, je suppose. Surtout creepy en fait. »

« Je suis d'accord. Surtout quand tu penses que je me suis perdue parce qu' Octavia voulait trouver votre campement. »

Ce n'est que lorsque ses genoux commencèrent à être douloureux que Clarke se rendu compte qu'elle était encore tout proche de Lexa et que peut-être ce n'était pas forcément nécessaire. Elle avait pourtant trouvé sa proximité agréable et au final elle ne fit pas plus que s'asseoir jusque à côté de la souche. Pour une question de chaleur bien sûr.

« Et toi, comment tu t'es perdue ? »

« En allant vers la voiture pour chercher un truc qu'on avait oublié. La nuit est tombée plus vite que prévu. J'ai tourné un moment, puis j'ai décidé de m'arrêter et de faire un feu pour attendre le matin. »

« Démarche plus intelligente que la mienne. Je marchais juste en espérant qu' Octavia me trouve. »

Cette fois-ci, Lexa lui sourit avant de hausser les épaules.

« Je suppose qu'ils nous trouveront toutes les deux demain matin. »

Et, en effet, le lendemain, c'est un Lincoln et une Octavia paniqués qui les retrouvèrent appuyées l'une contre l'autre devant un feu mourant. Elles s'étaient perdues, mais elles avaient en quelque sorte trouvé quelque chose de nouveau au passage.


	3. Special Day

Note : Cette partie se déroule dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. Tous les personnages étudient à Poudlard avec les enfants des personnages du livre. Elle est liée à un autre oneshot que je vais ajouter, mais il n'est pas forcément nécessaire de l'avoir lu. Je tenais aussi à vous remercier pour vos commentaires °w°

* * *

 **8h44**

La classe allait bientôt commencer et, pourtant, le bureau de Lexa restait vide. Depuis la porte, Clarke observait sa place en se mordillant nerveusement l'ongle. C'était plutôt anormal de la part de la brune d'être en retard. Rectification : elle ne l'avait jamais vue être en retard. Le plus inquiétant dans tout ça était qu'elle n'était même pas dans son dortoir ce matin. Ni à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Elle ne l'avait aperçue nulle part. Même Murphy était en classe, il somnolait, la tête lourdement posée sur la table. Les deux étaient habituellement inséparables. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge juste derrière elle et Clarke fit un bond, surprise.

« Miss Griffin, je ne pense pas vous voir dans cette classe avant encore une année. N'avez-vous pas cours ? »

« Pardon, Monsieur Kane. Je pense que je me suis trompée de local. »

Elle lui offrit sa moue la plus désolée avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Contrairement à Lexa, elle allait être en retard, mais ça en valait sûrement la peine. Du moins, en théorie. Dans son plan, elle avait prévu de ne pas être à l'heure pour son cours de Potions, mais elle pensait qu'elle aurait au moins l'occasion de croiser la sixième année. C'était après tout un jour spécial et il lui tardait de le partager avec Lexa.

 **12h17**

« Raveeeeeeeeeeeeen. S'il te plaît. »

« Non. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »  
« Notre copie de la carte des Maraudeurs n'a pas été faite pour ça. »

« C'est une urgence. »

La Serdaigle roula des yeux avec agacement et tenta de se concentrer sur le sandwich qu'elle venait de terminer. C'était une véritable petite tour qui s'élevait sur une vingtaine de centimètre. Durant une seconde, Clarke se demanda comment elle allait faire pour mordre dedans sans en mettre partout, ou même sans se déboîter la mâchoire, mais l'objet de sa visite à la table des Bleus-Argents lui revient bien vite.

« Raven... »

« J'ai dit non. Si Lex ne souhaite voir personne aujourd'hui, c'est son choix. »

« Je te promet que je ne l'ennuierais pas longtemps. »

« Donc tu avoues que tu vas l'ennuyer ? De mieux en mieux, Griffin. Fiche-lui la paix, tu la verras demain. »

« Mais il sera trop tard. »

« Arg. Tu ne vas vraiment pas me laisser manger en paix n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je vais te pourrir toute ta pause. »

« J'ai compris. Mais tu ne lui diras pas que tu l'as trouvé grâce à moi. »

Abandonnant son précieux sandwich, la Serdaigle souleva sa robe et tira sur la chaîne accrochée à sa ceinture qui plongeait dans sa poche de pantalon, révélant une boîte minuscule. Sa baguette s'agita doucement dans l'air alors qu'elle murmurait un Amplificatum. La boîte métallique s'agrandit et une fois ouverte, elle en sortit la fameuse carte.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Clarke avait déjà pu voir Raven à l'œuvre à plusieurs reprises, elle n'était donc pas impressionnée par le baratin du quatuor imprimé sur le parchemin. Dès qu'elle le pu, elle se serra contre son amie, cherchant Lexa dans la masse de noms écrits. Elle n'était pas dans les cachots, pas au terrain de Quidditch, pas à la bibliothèque,... C'est parfaitement par hasard en fixant la salle commune que la Serdaigle repéra Lexa.

« Là ! »

Elle pointa la table des Serpentards près de laquelle Lexa était selon la carte en train de se déplacer. Seulement, Lexa n'était nulle part au milieu des Verts mangeant bruyamment. Il n'y avait même personne qui marchait. Et pourtant sur le parchemin les empreintes de pas progressaient toujours vers la sortie. Sans hésiter, Clarke se percha sur le banc afin d'avoir une meilleure visibilité, mais elle ne repéra pas la tête brune de son aînée et se retrouva vite tirée vers le bas par une Raven courroucée.

« Par Merlin, Clarke, tu veux nous faire repérer ?! »

Par vraiment dérangée par ce détail, la Serpentard chercha des yeux la carte, mais elle n'était plus dans les mains de Raven.

« Je l'ai rangé, il n'aurait plus manqué qu'on se la fasse piquer à cause de ton cirque. »

« Mais j'en ai encore besoin ! »

« Tu vois bien qu'elle déconne. Ce n'est qu'une copie, ça arrive parfois. Tu as dû l'influencer à cause de ton envie effrayante de voir Lexa. Bon maintenant laisse-moi manger ou je vais devoir te lancer un Bloclang. »

« Inutile de le prendre comme ça. »

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, princesse. »

 **15h34**

« Murphy ! »

Sa voix avait fait sursauter la moitié des élèves se trouvant dans la salle commune des Serpentards, mais le dénommé ne broncha pas. Il resta obstinément concentré sur le livre d'un auteur moldu qu'il avait entre les mains, ignorant la blonde qui marchait à grand pas vers le fauteuil faisant face au feu. Avec agilité, elle sauta le dossier et se laissa tomber dans les coussins à côté de lui.

« Murphy, je te parle. »

« Et je ne veux pas t'écouter, Clarke. »

Clarke grinça des dents. Elle était perpétuellement agacée par ce gars, mais elle l'était encore plus depuis qu'il avait ramassé l'habitude qu'avait Lexa de ponctuer la majorité de ses phrases par son prénom.

« C'est important. »

« Si c'est au sujet de Lex, tu gâches ta salive. »

« Mais tu es son meilleur ami, tu dois savoir ! »

« C'est justement parce que je suis son meilleur ami que je ne te dirais rien. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Lexa n'est pas exactement fan de ce jour. Elle n'aime pas attirer l'attention sans raison. »

« Justement, laisse-moi une chance de changer ça. »

Parfaitement sérieuse à ce propos, Clarke avait saisi le livre et l'avait balancé si vite derrière elle que même un Serdaigle accro à la littérature n'aurait pas pu le rattraper avant la chute fatale. Murphy la fusilla du regard, visiblement à deux doigts de lui crier dessus, de la frapper même peut-être, mais quelque chose l'arrêta et la blonde savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait. Lexa lui avait dit d'être gentil avec elle et, même s'il n'appréciait pas l'idée, il avait respecté cette demande depuis trois ans déjà.

« Sérieusement, Griffin, un jour, tu vas regretter tout ça. »

« On verra ça quand ce jour arrivera. Maintenant, on se concentre sur Lexa. »

« Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de traîner avec Blake Junior, tu deviens aussi insupportable qu'elle. »

« Je vois pas quel rapport ça a avec Lexa. »

« Très bien. Elle doit être près des serres de Chourave. »

« Eh ben tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué. »

Clarke déguerpit presque aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle commença par un passage dans son dortoir pour récupérer des vêtements chauds, puis retraversa la salle commune en bousculant le pauvre Murphy qui s'était levé pour ramasser son livre. Lorsqu'il grommela une injure à son encontre, elle ne se retourna même pas et lui cria juste qu'il n'avait qu'à lancer un Accio plutôt que de bouger. Ils étaient des sorciers après tout.

 **16h12**

La neige était tombée pendant toute la journée. Elle formait une couche craquante sur le sol et rendait le déplacement dans le parc de Poudlard difficile. Dans la cour, Clarke avait croisé quelques élèves en pleine partie de bataille de boules de neige, mais le reste du domaine était quasiment vide. Peu de gens voulaient vraiment se lancer dans le froid alors que le ciel commençait déjà à s'obscurcir. Pourtant, la blonde progressait courageusement vers les serres qui brillaient dans son champ de vision. Là-bas au moins, il ferait chaud.

En arrivant sur place, la première chose qu'elle fit fut d'explorer chaque allée, mais les lieux étaient déserts. Elle ressortit, cherchant des empreintes de pas dans la neige, seulement les seules qu'elle voyait étaient animales ou lui appartenaient. Un peu découragée, elle retourna à l'intérieur et cria.

« Lexaaaaa ! Si tu es là, sors de ta cachette, il faut vraiment que je te montre quelque chose. »

Aucune voix ne lui répondit, mais elle entendit par contre du mouvement à sa gauche. Dans la seconde qui suivit, un pot tomba d'une étagère et se cassa dans un bruit sourd.

« Lexa ? »

Une ombre venait de se faufiler dans la porte entrebâillée, elle en était sûre. Pas certaine de ce qu'elle pourchassait, elle s'élança pourtant à nouveau dans la neige et repéra sans mal la créature grise et noire qui filait vers l'école. Elle avait sorti sa baguette et s'apprêtait à prononcer un Stupefix quand elle comprit. C'était complètement fou, mais c'était la seule raison qui pouvait expliquer son envie de poursuivre l'animal et de l'arrêter.

« Lexa, s'il te plaît, je t'ai cherché toute la journée ! »

La bestiole s'arrêta nette et Clarke su que son intuition avait été bonne. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'était Lexa dans la peau de ce raton-laveur. En quelques petits bonds gracieux, elle revient vers elle et Clarke s'agenouilla pour la fixer de plus près.

« Je ne savais même pas que tu étais Animagus. »

« Un raton-laveur n'est pas le plus prestigieux des animaux. »

Avec une certaine fluidité, Lexa avait retrouvé sa forme humaine. Accroupie dans la neige, elle sourit, penaude.

« Faux. Les ratons-laveurs sont adorablement mignons et en plus ils sont pleins de talents. Mais je suppose que ça tu le sais déjà. Avec tes petites pattes, voler dans la Grande Salle devait être facile. »

« Ugh, c'est exactement pour ça que je ne peux pas le dire aux gens. Ils n'ont que le mot mignon et petit à la bouche. Mon père en profite toujours pour me faire des câlins quand je m'entraîne parce qu'il trouve que j'ai le pelage doux. »

Maintenant que l'idée était dans la tête de Clarke, il allait lui être difficile d'oublier. Elle se voyait déjà passer les longues soirées d'hiver devant le feu avec cette véritable peluche qu'était Lexa dans les bras. Comme si elle l'avait senti penser, Lexa frissonna et se redressa en faisant quelques mouvements pour se réchauffer. Elle ne portait qu'un pull là où Clarke était chaudement emmitouflée. Cette dernière retira d'ailleurs son écharpe pour la tourner autour du cou de brune avant de reculer vivement, les joues rouges, en se rendant compte qu'elle était peut-être un peu trop entré dans son espace. Cherchant à se débarrasser de la gêne qui flottait entre elles, elle prit cette fois une bonne distance et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Elle avait répété ce sort depuis qu'elle avait appris tout à fait par hasard que le trois décembre était un jour spécial. Elle pensa très fort Flambios avant de commencer à faire d'amples mouvements avec sa baguette. Dans l'air froid de cette fin d'automne, les mots 'joyeux anniversaire Lexa' s'affichèrent en lettres de feu. Le sort en lui-même était simple, mais obtenir une calligraphie décente avait été plus complexe. Derrière son œuvre, Clarke sourit avec bonne humeur.

« Bon anniversaire. »

Lexa remonta l'écharpe sur son nez, dissimulant son rougissement derrière la laine. Juste pour cette vision, Clarke songea que ses pérégrinations dans l'école valait vraiment le coup après tout.


	4. Anya & compagnie

Il y avait certains jours où Anya aurait sincèrement préféré la solitude. Il était tellement plus facile de n'avoir à dealer qu'avec soi-même. Pas d'histoire d'entraide, pas d'amis trop insistants, pas de petits services complètement stupides à rendre,... Elle poussa un long soupir, les yeux clos, avant de relever la tête et de soulever les paupières pour fixer l'écran de son ordinateur. Celui-ci affichait la glorieuse moue suppliante de sa meilleure amie. Depuis – elle regarda le temps d'appel – trois minutes et quarante-deux secondes, Lexa tentait de l'amadouer à coup de regard de chien battu abandonné sous la pluie. Et elle n'était pas prête de s'arrêter, Anya le savait parfaitement. Lexa était aussi têtue qu'un troll des montagnes était stupide. Si pas plus. Après un haussement d'épaules, Anya lui jeta un regard froid.

« Parle. »

Quand Lexa lui avait dit qu'elle avait une faveur à lui demander, elle avait directement dit non. Habituellement, elle l'aurait au moins écouté avant de prendre sa décision, mais son instinct l'avait poussé à ne pas s'impliquer. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un sale plan. Noël approchait, Lexa était à des centaines de kilomètres et il y avait Clarke. Elle était sûre que ça avait un rapport avec cette petite idiote dont Lexa s'était entichée depuis des mois. Ce n'était pas vraiment que Anya n'aimait pas Clarke. La blonde n'était pas désagréable et elle avait un bon impact sur son amie, mais elle pouvait parfois être incroyablement agaçante. Elle était trop solaire aux yeux d'Anya qui avait toujours préféré la présence de personnes lunaires, les discrets, mais efficaces. A l'écran, le sourire de Lexa devient gigantesque et Anya en eut la certitude cette fois : elle s'embarquait dans une histoire avec Clarke.

« On avait prévu avec Clarke de se faire une série de films avant Noël. Trois par semaine. Sauf que j'ai dû m'absenter et aujourd'hui c'est une soirée ciné. Du coup, je me disais que, peut-être, tu pourrais aller voir le film avec elle. »

« Princesse n'est pas capable de regarder un film seule ? »

« Elle a un peu le cafard. »

« Alors qu'elle appelle ses amis. Elle doit bien avoir des amis. »

« Ils sont parti à une soirée. Elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter bêtement ou qu'ils annulent leurs plans pour elle. »

« Donc tu me déranges moi pour ne pas les déranger eux ? »

« Il ne faut pas voir ça comme ça. Anya, il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux demander ça. »

« Non, il y a aussi à Lincoln, Echo, Caris,... »

« Ce n'est pas pareil. Et puis, ils sont probablement à la soirée aussi. »

« Peut-être que moi aussi j'y vais à cette soirée. »

Le regard que lui lança Lexa était sans équivoque. Anya le soutint durant une seconde avant de céder parce que ce qu'elle avait dit n'était vraiment pas crédible. Elle détestait les soirées. Trop de monde, de débiles alcoolisés et de corps en sueur qui tentaient de se serrer contre vous. Elle soupira à nouveau, presque vaincue.

« C'est quoi le film ? »

« Monstres et compagnie. »

« Tu te fiches de moi ?! Tu veux que j'aille regarder un stupide film pour enfants avec elle ? Je suis censée la border aussi au passage ? Hors de question que je perde ma soirée pour ça. »

Elle jouait les dures, mais Lexa savait aussi bien qu'elle que tout ça n'était que du show. Elle ne répondit rien, se contenta de s'appuyer contre sa main tout en la fixant. Les doigts de sa main libre frappèrent d'un rythme lent son ordinateur portable durant un moment avant qu'elle n'assène un coup final en se redressant.

« Anya, me force pas à le dire. »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. »

Oh si, Anya voyait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait. Elle était d'ailleurs outrée que Lexa puisse envisager d'utiliser ce qu'elle savait contre elle.

« Me force pas à parler à quelqu'un de ton pyjama Rebelle et de ta peluche Crocmou. Tu vois celle que tu prends même avec toi quand tu voyages sous prétexte que quelqu'un pourrait te la voler si tu la laissais dans ta chambre... »

Voir les films Dragons et Rebelle avait été un véritable événement pour Anya. Depuis ce jour, le monde n'était plus tout à fait pareil. Elle s'était d'ailleurs tout particulièrement entichée de l'adorable Crocmou et collectionnait depuis des goodies à son effigie. Dont cette fameuse peluche.

« Donc ne me dit pas que tu ne regardes pas des films pour enfants. Tu adores ça. D'ailleurs, tu es la première à dire que ce sont des films d'animation et pas des films pour les gamins. »

« Peut-être que je n'ai juste pas envie que ta princesse le sache. »

« Je te demande pas de lui montrer que tu apprécies. Tu t'assieds juste dans la même pièce qu'elle et tu le regardes. A la limite, tu n'es même pas obligée de lui dire bonjour. »

« Je peux vraiment être désagréable avec elle ? »

« Non... »

« Me vend pas du rêve alors ! »

Avec peut-être un peu trop de vigueur que nécessaire, Anya referma le capot de son ordinateur. La conversation se clôturerait par elle-même et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de donner satisfaction à Lexa. Même si cette dernière devait sûrement déjà avoir compris. Elle n'aurait même pas été étonné de la voir sourire stupidement dans son état lointain.

Une heure plus tard, Anya patientait sur le pas de la porte de Clarke. Elle avait frappé trois coups forts et elle était sur le point de recommencer quand la petite blonde ouvrit enfin. Ses boucles étaient sauvages, elle avait les yeux rougis et était emmitouflée dans une couverture en polar. Anya l'observa de la tête aux pieds, notant les chaussons lapins, avant de s'inviter à l'intérieur.

« Tu as une sale tête. J'espère que tu as pas commencé le film sans moi. J'ai apporté de la glace. »

Elle n'avait pas dit bonjour, mais elle lui avait parlé même si tout avait été groupé en un seul monologue lâché d'une voix blasée. Elle s'était déjà écroulé sur le canapé quand Clarke ferma enfin la porte. Elle avait l'air plutôt surprise par cette visite et ne savait probablement pas comment la gérer ce qui poussa Anya à se demander si Lexa n'avait pas cru qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Peut-être qu'elle avait eu un doute et qu'elle avait donc préféré ne pas faire un faux-espoir à sa petite amie. Anya roula des yeux et se redressa un peu. Il allait falloir qu'elle fasse encore un effort.

« Lexa m'a demandé de venir voir un film avec toi. Il paraît que tu n'as pas envie d'être seule. Moi si, mais c'est pas grave. »

Elle tapota malgré tout la place vide à côté d'elle et vida sans délicatesse son sac d'esquimaux sur la table basse.

« Je savais pas trop ce que tu aimais donc j'ai pris un peu de tout. Et va pas me dire que tu manges pas de glace en hiver, on est pas en hiver. »

Presque méfiante, Clarke vient s'asseoir sur le canapé, mais elle resta tout au bord. Juste après, elle s'empara d'une glace qu'elle observa d'un air absent. Elle avait cette même tête de chiot que Lexa avait fait pendant deux semaines lorsque Clarke était rentrée dans sa famille. Pour la secouer un peu, Anya lui donna une grande claque dans le dos qui manqua de la faire tomber du fauteuil.

« Fais pas cette tête, elle sera là dans trois jours. C'est rien trois jours. Bon maintenant, Monstres et compagnie ! »

Après avoir pris une glace à son tour, Anya croisa ses jambes sur la table et commença à manger en attendant que Clarke s'occupe de lancer le film. Les premières vingt minutes étaient maladroites, mais comme la glace, le malaise fondit progressivement. Quand le générique défila, la blonde s'était permise de s'appuyer sur son épaule pour pouvoir mieux s'installer dans le canapé. Et Anya n'avait pas râlé à chaque fois qu'elle avait commenté ou dit les dialogues qu'elle connaissait visiblement par cœur. Elle s'était même permise de rigoler franchement à chacune des stupidités de Bob. En sentant la blonde bouger un peu à côté d'elle, Anya baissa les yeux vers elle. Elle avait meilleure mine maintenant.

« Merci d'être venue Anya. »

« Woh faut pas croire que tu vas te débarrasser de moi comme ça. Grouille-toi de mettre le deux, on est des visionneurs sérieux ici. »

Anya avait une image à respecter, mais pour le moment elle pouvait bien la laisser tomber. Il serait toujours temps de menacer Clarke plus tard pour s'assurer qu'elle ne parlait jamais de ça à personne de toute façon...


	5. Curse

C'était une après-midi typique de décembre. Le ciel était gris, annonçant une possible chute de neige, et les basses températures donnaient seulement envie de rester rouler sous la couette à regarder le temps passer au fil des réveils. Pourtant, Lexa avait trouvé en elle le courage de s'arracher à son lit. Après la nuit qu'elle avait passé à essayer de terminer un projet, il était indécemment tôt et mettre le nez dehors la faisait frissonner d'avance, mais elle l'avait quand même fait. S'il n'y avait pas eu Octavia et son double des clés, elle aurait probablement annulé, mais connaissant cette fille, elle était capable de venir la chercher par la peau des fesses. Octavia Blake n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne à qui on pouvait poser un lapin sans subir de lourdes conséquences. Donc, malgré une motivation en berne, Lexa trottinait dans les rues. Il fallait bien ça pour se donner chaud et elle ne tenait vraiment pas à arriver en retard. Déjà car Octavia n'aimait pas non plus les retardataires, mais aussi parce qu'elle était partie du principe que plus vite elle arriverait, plus vite elle pourrait appliquer son plan visant à repartir rapidement. Elle ne comptait faire aucun effort aujourd'hui. Elle satisferait Octavia de sa présence, mais c'était tout. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle semblait étrangement apeurée par la brunette. Depuis quand était-elle effrayée par Blake Junior ? Probablement depuis que Lincoln, son petit ami, lui avait appris à mettre au sol des gars de trois fois son poids... Ouais, ça devait être ça. A la base, Octavia était déjà un petit calibre vicieux, mais désormais c'était une véritable menace. Lexa se maudit intérieurement d'avoir fait les présentations entre les deux alors même qu'elle pénétrait dans le café où elles s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Octavia ne fut pas difficile à localiser. C'était la fille au fond de la salle qui bondissait sur son siège en faisant de grands gestes, un bonnet à cornes de rennes sur la tête. Mince... Elle avait sorti les équipements de Noël, ça commençait déjà à puer. Pour se ménager un peu de temps de préparation, Lexa indiqua le comptoir pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait d'abord se commander une boisson, mais Octavia lui désigna directement une tasse en face d'elle. Et juste à côté de cette tasse, il y avait Clarke. Lexa fut incapable de contrôler son froncement de sourcils car il n'était sûrement pas prévu que Clarke soit présente aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas un problème. Théoriquement.

Il y avait eu quelque chose entre Clarke et elle il y a des mois de cela, mais le résultat n'avait pas été très bon. Pour ne pas dire qu'il avait été très mauvais. Entre elles, il y avait toujours eu une étincelle particulière, mais c'était tout. Juste une étincelle, un peut-être, qui avait fait particulièrement mal. Il y avait des gens comme ça. On était attirés par eux, parfois eux aussi, mais cette attirance, ce sentiment, ne faisait pas tout. Il ne construisait pas une relation saine, bien au contraire. C'était pour cette raison que Clarke ne faisait plus réellement partie de son paysage. Après la tentative du début de l'été, Lexa avait considérablement pris ses distances en espérant que ce qu'elle ressentait s'estomperait. Au début, ça avait été le contraire, mais elle avait fini par découvrir qu'elle pouvait ranger la blonde dans un petit coin de son cœur. C'était déjà mieux que rien même si parfois ça faisait mal. La voir ici lui donnait l'impression de compromettre cette technique. Elle n'était pas sûre que Clarke resterait dans la boîte dans laquelle elle était censée être enfermé parce que Clarke n'était pas très boîte. Ou alors elle était plutôt le modèle avec un diable sur un ressort qui te bondissait au visage au moment le moins opportun. Souvent, c'était celui où Lexa était le plus faible ou, comme ici, le moins préparé.

Après une séance mentale de coaching, Lexa alla se glisser sur la banquette à côté de Clarke tout en se débarrassant de son manteau et de son écharpe. Les filles souriaient avec bonne humeur, visiblement très prises dans l'esprit de Noël approchant. La brune avait l'impression de faire un peu tache au milieu de tout ça. Elle sourit donc plus modestement et prit une gorgée de son café. Il allait bien lui falloir ça pour tenir le coup. Heureusement, la discussion en cours était trop passionnante pour que... OH MON DIEU, CLARKE FAISAIT UNE APPROCHE. Un écran noir se déroula dans l'esprit de Lexa au moment où la main de la blonde glissa sur la sienne et elle oublia de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Elle avait naïvement cru qu'elle pourrait gérer Clarke Griffin, qu'elle l'avait plus ou moins mise de côté, mais en fait non. Elle se sentait comme un drogué fraîchement sevré qui aurait dans les mains une dose de crack. Elle avait le choix entre replonger et goûter à nouveau à cette sensation délicieuse, mais destructrice, ou tenter de tenir le coup pour ne pas gâcher ses efforts. Cœur et tête s'affrontaient encore sauvagement quand Clarke fit le choix à sa place en s'éloignant à nouveau. C'était souvent comme ça et c'était bien le problème. Clarke n'était pas l'oxygène, elle était la privation. Elle était toujours un avant-goût. Le trailer d'un film qu'on ne verrait jamais en entier. Lexa voulu prendre une longue inspiration, mais elle se retint et s'enfonça à la place dans sa tasse. Elle aurait eu l'air bizarre à respirer pleinement et en plus elle était certaine qu'elle aurait eu le nez complètement contaminé par le parfum de Clarke si elle l'avait fait.

Elle passa l'heure qui suivit en apnée. Malgré la difficulté, elle avait fait des efforts pour se concentrer sur la conversation et elle avait même consenti à passer un bonnet à cornes et clochettes pour alléger l'ambiance. Quand vient le temps de partir, même Octavia n'avait rien vu de son malaise et cela la soulagea. Peut-être qu'à force elle pourrait mentir correctement aux autres à propos de son béguin pour Clarke à défaut de ne pas être capable de le faire avec elle-même. En voyant le retour à la maison qui s'approchait, elle se félicita néanmoins d'avoir réussi à tenir. C'était peut-être prématuré, mais elles n'avaient plus qu'à sortir du café et à se séparer sur le trottoir : qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu mal se passer dans ces conditions ?

« Hé, mesdemoiselles. Vous devriez jeter un oeil au-dessus de vous. »

Un sourire stupide aux lèvres, le serveur était appuyé à son comptoir, une main sauvegardant sa tête, alors que l'autre désignait quelque chose au niveau du chambranle de la porte. Lexa leva les yeux et gela. Il y avait une putain de branche de gui accrochée là. Était-elle maudite ? Sérieusement, elle avait vraiment dû être une personne horrible dans une vie antérieure pour avoir un karma aussi moisi.

« Je ne suis pas... »

Elle allait dire : je ne suis pas très traditions. Seulement, le temps qu'elle baisse la tête et que les mots sortent, Clarke était déjà dans son espace. Elle planait à quelques centimètres d'elle, son petit sourire craquant au coin des lèvres.

« C'est pas un soucis, Lexa. Ce sera pas la première fois après tout. »

Le sous-entendu dégoulinait de ses paroles et le clin d'œil malicieux qu'elle ajouta termina de faire saturer l'esprit de Lexa. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, sa main vint se poser doucement sur sa joue et là il n'y eut plus qu'elle. Lexa voyait, respirait, vivait Clarke Griffin. Elle était partout. Peut-être était-elle même tout. Le baiser ne fut qu'une pression légère sur ses lèvres, mais cela suffit pour faire exploser à nouveau les papillons qu'elle avait dans le ventre.

Le soucis, c'était qu'elle n'avait jamais eu un béguin pour Clarke. Depuis le premier jour où elle lui avait sourit en replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, le soleil rendant le bleu de ses yeux plus intense, Lexa l'aimait. Et pour se débarrasser d'un tel sentiment, il allait falloir bien plus que quelques semaines sans la voir. Elle aurait besoin d'une isolation complète au fin fond des montagnes de Sibérie. A côté, replonger pour simplement vivre le sentiment et graviter dans l'atmosphère de Clarke semblait presque trop facile, mais les apparences étaient trompeuses. La Sibérie était l'endroit le plus accueillant du monde à côté de ce pays qu'elle visitait à chaque fois qu'elle se laissait aller à aimer Clarke. Ce pays, il était digne de l'Enfer et comme tout Enfer, il pouvait être doux pour contrebalancer la douleur qui venait toujours par la suite... Aussi doux que les lèvres de Clarke ou cette mèche de cheveux qui balaya son nez quand elle s'écarta, satisfaite, avant de sortir du café.


	6. Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu

Clarke scrutait son téléphone avec anxiété. Elle avait été absente durant un week-end, mais alors qu'elle attendait dans la file pour prendre un taxi à l'aéroport, elle avait la sensation d'avoir fait un voyage de deux semaines durant lequel une véritable catastrophe aurait pu se produire. Le week-end en lui-même s'était bien déroulé. Sa petite amie lui avait manqué, mais elle avait aussi été heureuse de voir ses parents. Elle ne s'était pas inquiété outre-mesure la plupart du temps. Lexa était maladroite, mais elle avait réussi à se garder entière – de façon miraculeuse parfois – pendant dix-neuf ans sans elle, il n'y avait donc aucune raison qu'elle n'en soit plus capable et qu'elle meurt d'une façon parfaitement atroce pendant les trois jours d'absence de Clarke. Son esprit avait été d'accord avec cette théorie la majeure partie du temps jusqu'à ce matin, quand elle avait reçu un message d'Octavia. Machinalement, elle remonta les textos du jour comme pour se prouver que tout ça était bien réel et qu'elle n'était pas en pleine crise de paranoïa. (Elle était en réalité en pleine crise de paranoïa, mais c'était une autre histoire.)

9:42 Octavia : Lexa m'a demandé de l'accompagner pour aller chercher un sapin

9:44 Octavia : Je crois qu'elle veut te faire une surprise

10:00 Octavia : WTF o.o

Dix heures, c'était l'heure à laquelle le réveil de Clarke avait sonné. Encore à moitié endormie, elle avait ingénument pris son téléphone et avait constaté plusieurs messages non-lus. Au milieu des petits mots adorables de Lexa, il y avait ceux d'Octavia et la mention d'un sapin – source ô combien diversifiée de trop nombreux dangers – n'avait pas manqué de la faire sortir du coaltar. Le dernier message avait aussi été un parfait stimulant pour son cœur qui s'était mis à battre beaucoup trop vite, mais sûrement pas aussi rapidement que ses pouces qui martelaient l'écran.

10:01 Clarke : QUOI ?

10:01 Clarke : Octavia !

10:01 Clarke : Vous êtes étouffées sous le sapin ?

10:01 Clarke : C'est pour ça que tu me réponds plus ?

Lorsque l'on était en plein stress, une minute équivalait à toute une vie. Clarke se leva rapidement et commença à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre en ignorant le léger tournis survenu suite à ses mouvements trop brusques. Elle aurait pu appeler Octavia, ça aurait sûrement été plus simple et nettement plus efficace, mais sur le moment elle n'y avait même pas pensé.

10:02 Octavia : Relax tout va bien

10:02 Octavia : On a même pas encore le sapin

Clarke n'avait même pas eu le temps de soupirer avant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message particulièrement anxiogène.

10:02 Octavia : Enfin relax...

10:02 Clarke : Dis moi tout !

10:03 Octavia : Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée

10:03 Clarke : OCTAVIA !

10:03 Clarke : DIS

10:03 Clarke : MOI

10:03 Clarke : TOUT !

Une minute encore une fois beaucoup trop longue s'étira. Clarke avait continué à arpenter sa chambre tout en se demandant si elle ne pourrait pas faire en sorte de prendre un vol plus tôt pour rentrer avant le massacre. Elle s'empêcha de vérifier le site des transports en songeant que c'était peut-être un peu trop. C'était tentant, mais... Oh, nouveau message.

10:04 Octavia : Les Woods vont couper leur sapin eux-même donc on est en route pour une sapinière

10:04 Octavia : Mais t'inquiète Lexa dit qu'elle se débrouille bien avec une hache

L'association de Lexa et du mot hache n'était vraiment pas pour lui plaire. Ça ajouta même une dose supplémentaire de panique au cocktail explosif que Clarke était en train de devenir. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-elles pas juste avoir un arbre en plastique ? Ou au pire un véritable sapin, mais déjà coupé. Pourquoi Lexa, qui trouvait déjà suffisamment de moyens pour se blesser toute seule, devait se mettre en danger avec une hache ?

10:05 Octavia : Respire Clarke

10:05 Octavia : Je veille sur elle

10:05 Octavia : Je te donnerais des nouvelles toutes les 30 min

La suite des messages n'avait presque été que des signes de vie. Octavia disant qu'elles avaient survécus à la coupe du sapin, annonçant le retour à la maison, parlant du dîner, puis de la chasse aux décorations. Franchement, tout était ok, jusqu'au silence radio de seize heures. Depuis cette heure là, il n'y avait plus eu aucune nouvelle. Le téléphone de Clarke restait muet et c'était pour ça qu'elle angoissait maintenant dans cette fichue file à l'aéroport.

« Oh et puis merde. »

Ni une, ni deux, elle dépassa tout le monde et s'engouffra dans un taxi dont quelqu'un venait juste de descendre et aboya l'adresse au chauffeur, prétextant que sa mauvaise humeur et son comportement étaient dû à une urgence. Et ce n'était pas un mensonge, il y avait vraiment urgence. Elle avait besoin de s'assurer que Lexa était encore entière. Les embouteillages ne l'aidèrent pas vraiment à retrouver son calme, mais ce qui la fit complètement paniqué par contre ce fut le camion écarlate garé devant son immeuble. Une foule était rassemblée derrière un cordon de sécurité pendant que les pompiers éteignaient un incendie. Abandonnant tout sur place, Clarke se jeta hors de la voiture et se mit à courir, les larmes se formant déjà dans ses yeux ne l'aidant pas à trouver une personne connue dans la foule qui pourrait la rassurer sur le sort de ses proches. Elle traversa le groupe, terrorisée, jusqu'à ce que deux bras l'entourent par derrière et qu'une vague de soulagement se répande dans son corps. Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle et l'étreinte de Lexa se fit plus forte pour la soutenir.

« Tout va bien. Ce n'est rien, c'est pas chez nous. »

Sa voix était calme, son souffle balayait sa gorge et elle dégageait une chaleur apaisante qui donnèrent suffisamment de preuves à Clarke. Elle était bien vivante. Durant un instant, elle avait vraiment cru au pire.

« Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Le radiateur électrique d'un voisin du deuxième qui a pris feu. Aucun blessé heureusement, juste plus de peur que de mal. »

Il fallut de longues minutes à Clarke pour se reprendre et se tourner vers Lexa. Celle-ci souriait légèrement, mais il y avait une lueur bizarre dans ses yeux qui poussa Clarke à envisager à nouveau une catastrophe.

« Attends, mais alors pourquoi ça fait trois heures que vous ne répondez plus à mes messages ? »

Lexa sembla légèrement gênée.

« Alors tu vas rire, mais en fait nos téléphones sont dans l'appart'. Avec les clés. Toutes les clés. »

Autant dire que non, Clarke ne rigola pas parce qu'elles n'avaient que deux jeux de clés : celui de Lexa et le sien qu'elle avait donné à Octavia durant son absence. Elles étaient à la rue pendant que les pompiers terminaient d'éteindre un feu dans leur immeuble... Si ça, c'était pas avoir un karma de merde.


	7. Note

Bonsoir :)

Comme vous pouvez le voir, ceci n'est pas un oneshot. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu mener à bien ce projet. Le mois de décembre n'a pas vraiment été prompt à l'écriture et même si j'avais presque tous les jours une idée à écrire, j'aurais été bien incapable de coucher tout ça sur le papier. Je pense que ce n'est que partie remise, je retenterais probablement le coup l'année prochaine.

Merci pour vos gentils commentaires et pour m'avoir suivi là-dedans.


End file.
